Love Atlas
by RisaAlbarn
Summary: "Si hubiéramos nacido en otras épocas? Nos hubiéramos conocido? Enamorado?" Mitsu, AU, Rated M, ¡Review!
1. Kings and Queens

Love atlas

_«He compuesto movimientos imaginando que nos encontrábamos una y otra vez en vidas diferentes, épocas diferentes»_

Ben Whitslaw

En una tarde calurosa de de invierno, o en una fría de verano, Mio y Ritsu estaban conversando en un café, en las mesas del exterior. Soplaba un viento agradable. A Mio se le ponen las orejas y la punta de la nariz roja y estornuda. Eso hace reír a Ritsu.

-Adorable, que cosita, más adorable.- dice entre risas.

La pelinegra solo infla las mejillas para evitar reír, pero no lo consigue.

Se me ha olvidado mencionar que estas dos chicas bonitas llevan seis meses saliendo, ya hace un año que acabaron la universidad e irán a vivir juntas.

_«Te imaginas como hubiera sido, si nos hubiéramos conocido en épocas distintas?»_

La castaña dijo eso y dejó boquiabierta a su compañera, esa la cogió de la mano y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que lo imagino, mi amor.-

* * *

><p><span>Kings and Queens<span>

No es que yo sea mucho, solo tengo 17 años. Trabajo en el campo para la corte real. Mi nombre es Ritsu, también soy conocida como la hija del recolector o la hija de Tainaka.

Mi papá era el encargado de llevar la verdura a la corte, pero hoy está enfermo y má necesita cuidarlo.

Por eso mismo me estoy dirigiendo hacia la corte.

Con el carro de los caballos me acerco al castillo.

Al llegar a la puerta, los guardias me hacen bajar del carro. Les explico que ha pasado con mi padre y me dejan pasar.

Aparco el carro y cojo la gran cesta, que casi se cae sobre mi.

Poco a poco me adentro al castillo, hasta llegar al salón principal. Allí es dónde he de presentarme al rey y la reina, dejar lo recolectado y me pagarán al irme.

Un guardia me abre la puerta del salón, a cargas con la cesta, entro.

Es una gran sala, el suelo esta enmoquetado y tiene una larga alfombra roja que cruza hasta los tronos del rey y la reina. Allí están, si señor. Puedo verlos.

Un poco más animada, sigo mi camino. Espera. Hay un tercer trono, un poco más pequeño. ¿Quién se sentará allí?

Al llegar hago una reverencia y mis dudas desaparecen. Dios, nunca había visto a una chica tan bonita. Un cabello negro azabache que le llega hasta las caderas. Unos ojos grises que brillan como estrellas, y además lleva un bonito vestido azul pastel, que le llega hasta los pies.

La chica me mira y se ríe. Se tapa la boca con las manos y se sienta en su trono. Es la princesa. Ahora caigo.

Vuelvo al mundo real como si me estampara contra el suelo. El corazón me late muy rápido.

Me presento a la corte como dicta la ley:

- Majestades, mi padre enfermó y os he traído la verdura que pedisteis este mes.-

Dejo la gran cesta de la verdura sobre la alfombra y me voy haciendo haciendo otra reverencia, sin darles la espalda a los reyes. Aunque mis ojos se pierden en esa bella chica...

Al salir el guardia cierra la puerta del salón en mis narices. Le pido la paga que he de recibir, el guardia dice que no hay paga.

Voy hasta el carro y pego una patada en la rueda, furiosa subo y arranco los caballos. Por una cuadra sala una chica, no una chica cualquiera. Cabello negro, ojos grises, vestido azul...¿la princesa?

- Shh.- dice, con su dedo índice en sus labios. Calma a mis caballos acariciándolos y me muestra una bolsa de tela. La mueve y suenan monedas. Me bajo del carro y le doy las gracias, cojo su mano y la beso. La princesa se sonroja toda. Mi cara debe de ser un mapa, hace que me dé la espalda. Pero curiosamente veo que ríe. Sin mirarme me coge de la mano y me lleva corriendo hasta un establo más grande.

- Hija de Tainaka, ¿Cómo es llamada vos?- me pregunta curiosa.

- Mi nombre es Ritsu, princesa.- le digo amablemente.-¿Podría saber yo su nombre?.-

- Mi nombre es Mio y mi apellido es Akiyama.- me sonríe.

Hablamos un poco y vemos que conectamos muy bien. Entre risas la hija del rey vuelve a cogerme de la mano, me lleva por el castillo hasta su habitación. Nos sentamos en la cama y seguimos hablando.

Embobada por su belleza, le acaricio la mejilla con mi pulgar.

- Creo que me he enamorado de vos.- digo cerca de sus labios y la beso. Lo más sorprendente es que se deja besar y me corresponde.

Al acabar el beso, nos miramos y me sonríe.

- Creo que es mutuo.- dice, al que la vuelvo a besar y nos acomodamos en la cama.

Nos seguimos besando, entre sonrisas, por muchas horas.

Pero el rey entra sin llamar a la puerta y nos deja sorpresas.

Este empieza a gritar a su hija primero: -¿Pero que has hecho? ¡Y CON UNA CHICA!- La cara de Mio se vuelve horror extremo. Su padre me coge por el cuello y me estampa por la pared:- ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES?! ¡JODIDA HIJA DE PUTA! Nadie pone las zarpas en mi hija sin mi consentimiento. ¡Y MENOS UNA CHICA!-

Me echa a patadas del castillo y tan siquiera puedo despedirme de la princesa. La última imagen que me viene: ella estaba llorando y los guardias impedían que llegara hasta mi.

Me despierto cerca del fosado, todo me duele. Vaya paliza me habrán metido. Y me he quedado sin carro, por supuesto. Ritsu imbécil.

Voy a casa como puedo, tengo suerte de que no me han matado. Al llegar a casa me meto en mi cobija y rompo a llorar hasta que concilio el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente llama el cartero, con dos cartas. Las dos son para mi, una... es de la corte, la otra... no tiene remitente. Pues muy bien.

Abro la primera.

«Aviso: recomendamos que usted se vaya del pueblo,

o la muerte pasará por vuestra casa

Firmado: El rey»

Vale, genial. Tiene sentido.

A ver si la otra carta me anima un poco.

«Querida Ritsu, hija de Tainaka

Estoy muy enamorada de vos,

no os voy a olvidar,

tocaste mi corazón,

nunca encontré nadie como vos

Os quiero, os amo y os amaré siempre.

Mi padre va a echaros del pueblo, pero me gustaría que puedas ser feliz sin mi presencia. Así que os doy las monedas suficientes para que puedas marcharte lejos y vivir feliz junto a vuestra familia.

Tuya: Mio Akiyama»

Leer esto me deja petrificada, la carta se me cae de las manos. ¿Quién dice que no pueda ser? Con este dinero... puedo quedarme junto a mi querida. Dejaré de ser yo, però solo ella lo sabrá. Nadie más. Y el dinero que sobre se lo queden mis padres.

Voy hasta el pueblo a pie, con el dinero bien guardado.

Primero: me cortaré el cabello más corto, segundo: me vestiré con ropas como las de la corte, Tercero: cambiaré mi nombre y la partida de nacimiento, cuarto: me identificaré como un nuevo ciudadano y quinto: compraré un noble corcel que me llevará al castillo.

Me voy a convertir en su príncipe, y nada ni nadie evitará que esto no sea posible.

Dejo de ser Ritsu Tainaka para ser Roger Williams.

Dicho y hecho. Voy rumbo al castillo sonriendo feliz.

Todos los pueblerinos y las pueblerinas me miran. Me intimidan con la mirada o me observan sorprendidos.

A poco que llego al castillo me piden identificación. Por supuesto se la enseño sin problema. Ahora soy un noble caballero inglés. (o por lo menos eso dicen mis papeles)

Al entrar dejo mi caballo en el establo y me bajo. Ahí sigue mi carro familiar. Espero poder recuperarlo algún día.

Me dirijo al gran salón.

A medida que voy adentrándome me vienen imágenes de lo que pasó ayer. La verdura... el castillo... la princesa... sus besos y su padre dándome la paliza de su vida.

Ahí están, el rey y la reina. En sus tronos. Mio esta a su lado, con uno más pequeño.

Me mira aburrida, sus padres me miran con mala cara.

Tal y como dicta la ley, hago una reverencia y me presento.

- Soy el príncipe Roger Williams, de las lejanas tierras de Inglaterra.- me acerco al trono de la princesa, la levanto y cojo una de sus manos. Al mismo tiempo me arrodillo sobre una de mis piernas.

- He venido a pedirle la mano a vuestra hija, y el consentimiento de ustedes, respetables majestades.- Mio me mira con muy mala cara. Si las miradas mataran, ya estaría muerta. Yo no dejo de sonreír. El rey se levanta y se cruza de brazos.

- ¿Que opina mi preciosa hija sobre ello?.-

Cojo fuerte la mano de la princesa y me levanto. Me acerco a su oreja y le susurro:- Soy Ritsu, hija de Tainaka.-

Ella se sonroja y se tapa boca con la otra mano.

Las dos nos dirigimos serias al rey y dice:- Padre, quiero casarme con él, sin duda.- Majestad nos mira confundido. Le lanza una mirada a su esposa y ella asimila. Este ahora da dos palmadas y anuncia a toda la corte.

- La princesa, Mio Akiyama, contraerá matrimonio con Roger Williams. Príncipe de tierras inglesas. ¡SIRVIENTES, EMPEZAD LOS PREPARATORIOS DE LA BODA!- Ella me sonríe, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. El rey prosigue:- Estoy muy feliz porque mi hija al fin ha seguido el camino correcto.- Se emociona y abraza a la reina.

Mio y yo nos reímos.

La abrazo fuerte y nos deshacemos en un apasionado beso.


	2. La Vie en rose

La vie en rose

Soy Mio Akiyama. 25 años. Vivo en París. Soy una importante novelista. Antes cantaba y tocaba el bajo en un grupo, pero lo disolvieron. A partir de eso mi vida se desmoronó y empezó un largo camino de suspiros. Para retomar mi vida intento salir más. Hoy por ejemplo voy a una manifestación feminista delante del Palacio de la justicia. Al llegar allí veo que hay una gran aglomeración de gente. Ya empieza. Una mujer mayor se sube al palco y empieza el discurso. Toda la gente se aprieta y se acercan más. Recibo un codazo y se me cae el bolso. Una chica castaña, el cabello le llega hasta el cuello y lleva una diadema amarilla.

- Lo siento.- dice devolviéndome el bolso y sonríe rascándose la cabeza.

La miro de arriba a abajo. Va vestida con una camisa a cuadros desabrochada, donde deja ver que lleva una camiseta. Unos tejanos oscuros con unas zapatillas converse. Ella me mira también. Llevo un simple vestido blanco que llega hasta las rodillas, con sandalias.

Toda simpática me da la mano y se presenta:

- Soy Ritsu Tainaka, un placer. ¿Tú eres?-

-Mio Akiyama, el placer es mío.-

Se me queda mirando por unos segundos, rápido me saca de la aglomeración y nos sentamos en un banco de por ahí.

- Dios, eres Akiyama. He leído todos tus libros. Eres una gran inspiración para mi.- dice, toda exaltada. -¿Podría invitarla a algo y hablamos más?-

Le sonrío y le digo que sí. Es una chica muy guapa, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.

Vamos a pie hasta Campo de Marte, delante de la Torre Eiffel. Allí entramos en un modesto bar-restaurante.

Ritsu me ofrece una silla y me siento, ella se sienta delante mío. Pedimos al camarero, Tainaka pide un té y yo pido un café. Nos sirve rápido y retomamos nuestra conversación.

Solo hablamos de mi. Me pica la curiosidad.

Me gustaría conocer mejor a esta chica.

Así que suspiro y le pregunto:

- ¿Porque no me hablas de ti?-

Se ríe y dice: -¿Que quieres que te cuente?-

Inflo las mejillas y se vuelve a reír. Empieza a explicarme sobre ella.

Tiene 18 años. Aún es una estudiante. Estudia arte y toca la batería en un grupo.

Me pide por favor que quedemos más veces para hablar.

No puedo decirle que no. Me ha caído fenomenal.

Y eso hacemos.

Seguimos quedando en el mismo bar-restaurante para conocernos mejor. A medida que avanzan los días, siento una fuerte conexión que me une a esa maravillosa chica.

La vida me ha cambiado a mejor desde que la conocí.

Un día, en la cama. A punto de irme a dormir, me di cuenta que me estaba empezando a gustar Ritsu. Me abracé fuerte al cojín y lloré. No dejé de llorar en toda la noche. Estaba claro que no podía ser. La edad... Alguien como ella no saldría con alguien como yo. Le interesaba lo que escribía. No mi persona. Pero me equivocaba. Todo cambió en un día.

Me despierta un sms que acaba de llegar en el móvil.

_Hey Mio! _

_Espero que no estés muy ocupada._

_Por la tarde nos han dado un bolo a última hora_

_y me encantaría que puedas escucharnos._

_Es por la tarde pero me gustaría pasar_

_todo el día contigo._

_Si no puedes o cualquier cosa, llámame._

_Ritsu_

Por supuesto que quiero. ¿Como no iba a querer?

Contesto el sms, me ducho y me visto con una sonrisa en la cara.

Llaman al timbre. Es ella.

Bajo dando saltitos por la escalera. Al llegar a la puerta pienso: tonta, que no es una cita.

Abro la puerta apenada y la veo... veo su sonrisa.

- Vamos.- dice.

Solo asiento perdida en mis pensamientos.

Llegamos hasta nuestro bar-restaurante, Ritsu me invita. Le digo que no, que yo la invito. Acabo cediendo.

Pasamos la mañana paseando y hablando.

A la hora de comer, comemos en un bonito y simple restaurante.

Después de comer, vamos a la sala donde tienen el concierto.

El concierto va genial, sin duda. Muy animado y no paran casi. Al acabar me vuelvo a reunir con Ritsu en los bastidores. Me piden que me una al grupo. No sé como reaccionar y me pongo muy nerviosa. Claramente les digo que sí. Ella me abraza, estoy subida de colores.

Nos marchamos del local, minutos después.

- Mio, aún no se ha acabado el día.- dice cogiéndome del brazo, ya que me avancé un poco.

- No me iré. Solo quiero saber porque haces todo esto por mi.- digo exaltada.

- Sobre eso iba a hablarte ahora.-

Nos miramos por unos segundos fijamente a los ojos.

Me coge de las manos y las acaricia, sonriéndome. Con una sonrisa torcida.

- Te quiero, estoy enamorada de ti.-

Me deja con los ojos abiertos y sin palabra.

Me besa la mejilla.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- pregunta al fin.

Sigo igual, sin poder articular palabra. Dibujo una gran sonrisa en mi cara y la abrazo muy fuerte contra mi.

Le susurro en la oreja.

- Por supuesto que sí, estoy muy enamorada de ti.-

Finalmente nos besamos en los labios.

Dios.

Magia.

Nos besamos hasta no poder más.

Me coge de la mano y vamos corriendo hasta su casa.

Empiezo a oír música en mi cabeza, cuando me deja sobre la cama y se pone encima de mi.

"_Des yeux qui font baiser les miens,  
>Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,<br>Voila le portrait sans retouche  
>De l'homme auquel j'appartiens"<em>

Se quita la camiseta.

"_Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
>Il me parle tout bas,<br>Je vois la vie en rose."_

Me besa el cuello.

Quita mi vestido entre sonrisas.

"_Il me dit des mots d'amour,  
>Des mots de tous les jours,<br>Et ca me fait quelque chose."_

Noto su piel rozándose contra la mía.

Quema.

"_Il est entre dans mon coeur  
>Une part de bonheur<br>Dont je connais la cause."  
><em>

Le ayudo a quitarse sus tejanos.

Se resisten.

"_C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui  
>Dans la vie,<br>Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie."_

Recibo besos y caricias por todo mi cuerpo.

El ambiente está cargado de pasión.

"_Et des que je l'apercois  
>Alors je sens en moi<br>Mon coeur qui bat"_

Gimo en su hombro, mientras le acaricio la espalda.

Acaba de penetrarme con sus dedos.

"_Des nuits d'amour a ne plus en finir  
>Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place<br>Des ennuis des chagrins, des phases  
>Heureux, heureux a en mourir."<em>

Me sonríe y empieza a moverse contra mi intimidad.

Me sigue besando. Los labios, la comisura, el cuello...

_"__Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
>Il me parle tout bas,<br>Je vois la vie en rose."_

Empieza a gemir entre besos.

Intento que nos unamos del todo, apretándola contra mi.

Tampoco puedo parar de gemir.

"_Il me dit des mots d'amour,  
>Des mots de tous les jours,<br>Et ca me fait quelque chose."_

Dios.

Noto su humedad contra la mía.

No hay palabras.

"_Il est entre dans mon coeur  
>Une part de bonheur<br>Don't je connais la cause."_

Llegamos al orgasmo.

Ritsu se deshace sobre mi.

Me deshago en su boca.

"_C'est toi pour moi. Moi pour toi  
>Dans la vie,<br>Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie."_

- Algún día voy a casarme contigo.- respira entrecortado en mi hombro. Sonrío feliz y acaricio su cabello.

- Por supuesto, amor.-

"_Et des que je l'apercois  
>Alors je sens en moi<br>Mon coeur qui bat"_

Miro por la ventana, que entra una luz cálida.

Me doy cuenta que la música que oía, viene de la calle. Ritsu me sonríe y me besa la mejilla.

Acabamos dormidas.

Felicidad absoluta.


	3. By your side

By your side

Hay un niña muy bonita a la otra banda del patio del recreo. Tiene un cabello liso negro oscuro que le llega hasta la espalda. Antes un grupo de niños estaban molestándola. Cierro los puños y me dirijo hacia ella.

- Hola.- le saludo con la mano.

Veo que está llorando.

Me ve y me empieza a golpear el pecho con sus puños, mientras llora. La cojo por las manos sonriendo y dejo que llore en mi pecho.

Cada vez se aprieta más a mi y acabamos abrazadas.

Al final acabamos en el suelo.

Le acaricio el cabello, con cariño. Finalmente me mira y se sonroja.

- H-hola.-dice.

- ¿Puedo saber que ha pasado?- le pregunto apenada.

- No quiero hablar sobre eso.- no deja ver sus ojos con el flequillo.

Me levanto del suelo y le ofrezco mi mano.

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-

Me coge de la mano, se limpia la falda y me sonríe.

- Sí. ¿Como te llamas?- pregunta curiosa.

- Me llamo Ritsu Tainaka y tengo 7 años.- digo alegre – Y tú?-

Se coje las manos, mira al suelo y se sonroja otra vez.

- M-me llamo M-Mio Akiyama... y tengo 8 años.- supira al acabar.

- Eres muy bonita.- digo acariciándole la cabeza.

- No que va...- dice hinchando las mejillas.

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?- suelto de la nada.

Asiente. Y me sonríe. Su cara sube de tono a más no poder. Me rasco la cabeza y le pregunto si vamos a clase. Eso hacemos.

Al acabar las clases, busco a Mio. Está acabando de ordenar su mochila.

- Mio! Hey.- la saludo con la mano.

- R-Ritsu! ¿Que haces esta tarde?- me pregunta toda nerviosa.

- Ir a jugar, ¿Quieres venir?-

- V-vale. Pediré permiso.-

- Te espero, vamos juntas.-

Mio va corriendo a preguntar a sus padres.

Vuelve con una gran sonrisa. Asiente feliz.

Levanto mi mano, ella la suya. Y las chocamos en señal de victoria.

Vamos al parque. Hablamos por el camino. Mio es una niña muy lista y muy interesante. Me explica cosas que no sé. La escucho atenta.

Al llegar al parque empezamos a jugar.

Jugamos al pilla pilla. Otros niños se agregan.

Jugamos a papás y mamás. Jugamos a caballeros y princesas. Como más la miro, más bonita se hace.

Me pierdo en sus ojos grises.

Me emboba su cabello oscuro.

Sus labios. Quiero besarla.

No sé por qué pero quiero besarla.

Supongo que nunca podré besar esos labios. O no.

Los días pasan. Mio y yo somos muy cercanas.

Cada tarde quedamos para jugar.

Me gusta más cuándo estamos solas. Pero es complicado. Siempre hay niños y compañeros de la escuela que quieren jugar.

Lo mejor es cuándo se van los demás. Quedamos nosotras solas. Pero se hace la hora y rápidamente vienen sus padres a buscarla.

Algún día, si hay oportunidad la besaré.

Aunque yo no lo pensaba. La oportunidad llegó.

- Ritsu! Ritsu! Se está haciendo oscuro.- dice Mio, toda nerviosa. - Me da miedo la oscuridad.-

Me coge la mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos. Su cara toma color a tomate y rápidamente se suelta. Río.

Ahora se coge de mi brazo, temblando.

- Mio, cerca de aquí hay un pequeño resguardo donde hay luz.- le digo, tranquilizándola

- ¿E-está muy l-lejos?- se agarra más a mi.

- ¿Ves esa luz de ahí?- le señalo, con el dedo. Indicando. Se ve una luz tenue y casi invisible si no te fijas bien. - Está allí, vamos!-

Corremos hasta allí. Casi caemos de morros al llegar.

El pequeño resguardo, resulta que es una entrada a unos vestidores. Intentamos abrir la puerta. Es imposible. Así que nos sentamos en el escalón que hay. Mis ojos no dejan de observar sus labios. Recuerdo que quería besarla. Si tengo alguna oportunidad, esa es ahora. Me mira vergonzosa, sin saber que decir. No pierdo el tiempo.

- Mio... escucha... ¿Has tenido tu primer beso ya?- le pregunto. No sé dónde mirar y me muerdo los labios.

- ¿B-besar?¿Yo? Nunca he besado a nadie.- dice toda sonrojada.

- ¿Y te gustaría?- pregunto, ahora mirándola a los ojos.

- Creo que sí. Pero nadie quiere besarme.- se arrapa a sus pantalones y mira a sus pies, apenada.

- Yo quiero besarte.-

Me mira sorprendida y casi no puede articular palabra.

- P-pero somos chicas...-

- Que importa que seamos chicas.- digo, dejando mi mano en su hombro. Acercándome a su cara poco a poco. Entrecierro los ojos a medida que me acerco. Observo como ella hace lo mismo.

Sus labios son lo último que veo.

Noto sus labios contra los míos.

Dios.

Queman.

La quemor sube desde los labios hasta la nariz y recorre toda mi cara.

La quemor se convierte en fuego, justo al separarme de sus labios.

Nos miramos. Sonrojadas y sin poder decir nada. Hay pasión en nuestros ojos.

- ¿T-te ha gustado?- le pregunto, rascándome la cabeza.

- S-sí.- dice

- ¿Quieres continuar?- pregunto, acercándome otra vez.

- M-me encantaría.-

La abrazo.

Se cae de espaldas y quedo encima suyo.

La vuelvo a besar, repetidamente.

Nos besamos.

No puedo dejar de besarla.

Pasamos así un buen rato.

Mio preocupada me pregunta por sus padres.

Nos levantamos e decidimos ir a buscarlos.

Le cojo de la mano y me sonríe.

Nos vamos alejando poco a poco del parque.

- ¿Ritsu, como crees que se llaman una pareja de chicas?- me pregunta curiosa.

- Hmmm.- murmuro - ¿Novias?-

- ¿Pueden salir dos chicas?- me pregunta, apenada.

- No sé, se pueda o no me gustaría salir contigo.- aprieto fuerte nuestras manos, y las entrelazo. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Mio me apretuja y me besa la mejilla.

- Sí.- dice segura.

Reímos.

Nos volvemos a coger de la mano.

Aparecen sus padres, disculpándose por que tuvieron problemas para llegar.

Se van hacia el coche y no puedo evitar escucharles.

- Hija, veo que te has hecho muy amiga de Tainaka, estoy muy contento.-

- Si claro... "amigas"-


	4. On Melancholy Hill

On Melancholy Hill

Estaba claro. Nunca había estado tan segura. Esa era Ritsu. Mi Ritsu. La que se marchó para conseguir dinero, para que nuestra hija pudiera crecer sana. Sin duda era ella. Con su cabello castaño corto que le llegaba hasta el cuello.

Y no dejaría que se fuera otra vez.

- Ritsu!- grité.

No me oyó.

Empecé a ir tras ella.

Primero caminaba cada vez más rápido hasta que corrí.

- Ritsu! Ritsu!- gritaba mientras intentaba respirar.

Finalmente la atrapé. Toqué su espalda y la acaricié.

Ella se giró y me miro sorprendida.

Rápidamente la abracé.

- Ritsu... ¿Aún no vas a volver?- dije lloriqueando en su hombro. - Quiero que vuelvas. Te quiero a mi lado. Te echo de menos.-

Ella me cogió por la barbilla y me besó cariñosamente los labios. Acabó regalándome una sonrisa.

- Me encantaría volver, pero seria imposible ganar lo suficiente para vosotras.-

- Sé que las cosas están complicadas, pero me encantaría que estuvieras con nosotras.- le acaricié el cabello suavemente.

- Amor, vamos a tener una cita como las que teníamos cuándo podíamos salir.- dijo, abrazándome más fuerte.

- Si pasas el día conmigo, estoy segura que no querrás marcharte.- le besé la mejilla, entristecida.

- Echaba de menos esto...- me apretujó, acariciándome la espalda.

Finalmente dejamos de abrazarnos y entrelazamos nuestras manos.

Empezamos a caminar. Yo estaba toda roja. Ella también. Dios era como si fuera la primera vez que salíamos. Me apretaba la mano y me sonreía. Empezó con sus chistes, para destensar el ambiente. Reímos. Y reímos. No pudimos parar de reír. Cómo echaba de menos a mi Ritsu. Por mi cabeza pasó que habría de volver a despedirme de ella. Y entre risas, empecé a llorar. Ritsu no entendía nada, pero me abrazó. La abracé todo el fuerte que pude, y entre lloros dije: - No quiero que te vayas... no quiero... no... no quiero.-

Oí como ella también estaba llorando en mi espalda.

- No quiero irme... no quiero. Quiero estar contigo y con nuestra hija por encima de todo. Pero no puedo.-

Buscó mi cara y empezó a besarme.

Me besaba como nunca me había besado.

Además que sus manos masajeaban mi cuero cabelludo con desesperación. Sus dedos se enredaban en mis mechones y iba dejándolos que bajaran poco a poco. Cuándo finalmente sus dedos bajaron por mi espalda y reposaron en mis caderas. Gemí entre sus labios. No recordaba que Ritsu me provocara todo esto. Lo hacía. Siempre a sido así. Pero no cabía en mi que lo estaba volviendo a sentir. Me miro fijamente en los ojos, respiraba entrecortado. Respiraba cerca de mis labios. Se mordió el labio inferior y después su lengua recorrió el superior. Me volvió a besar, pero esta vez gemimos las dos. Rápidamente deslizó sus manos por mi brazo hasta cogerme por la muñeca.

Y empezó a correr. Empezamos a correr.

Cada vez que miraba hacía atrás veía su cara llena de tristeza. Melancólica. ¿Porque todo debía de ser así? ¿Porque no podíamos estar como hemos estado siempre? Desde que adoptamos a nuestra hija, empezó una crisis considerable en Japón. Con el trabajo que tenía Ritsu antes, no daba para las tres. Yo perdí mi trabajo por el período de maternidad. Así que se marchó en busca de un trabajo más bien pagado. Resultó que ningún trabajo cerca permitiría que pudiéramos continuar las tres juntas. Así que empezó a enviar su currículum a empresas internacionales. A partir de eso, la aceptaron para trabajar en una multinacional norteamericana. Dónde allí si recaudaría el dinero suficiente para las tres. Así que se marchó y empezó a enviarnos el dinero. Hasta hoy.

Seguíamos corriendo. Finamente encontramos un hotel. Ritsu pidió exaltada una habitación con cama matrimonial. Pagamos y subimos en el ascensor.

Después que se cerraran las puertas, me estampó contra la pared del ascensor y me continuó besando hasta dejarme sin respiración. Me comió la boca y sus manos empezaban a buscar mi piel encima de mi ropa. Entre besos le decía que se tranquilizara hasta llegar a la habitación lo menos. Asintió pero observaba como se estaba descontrolando. Yo intentaba mantenerme en el molde. Pero este parecía el viaje más lento con ascensor de mi vida. Seguro que a Ritsu también.

Volví a mis pensamientos. Se tendría que volver a marchar. No podía lidiar con eso otra vez. Mi dulce y preciada Ritsu. Lejos de mi. Otra vez. No. Por más que quisiera no podríamos estar otra vez como antes. Y ver a mi Ritsu rota no es que me haga muy feliz. Supongo que a ella tampoco le gusta verme así.

Pero no vamos a fingir que esta todo bien cuándo no lo está. Pero somos nosotras, así que vamos a poder con esto.

Finalmente la puerta corrediza del ascensor de abre.

Fuimos corriendo en busca de nuestra habitación.

Ella abrió la puerta en un arrebato y nos tiramos en la cama. Ella encima de mi, empezó a besarme el cuello. Vi que finalmente sonreía y empecé a reír. Le

encomendé mi risa y me besó más. Me llenó de besos la cara. Cada vez profundizaba más. Siguió con los besos apasionados, movió sus manos del colchón y empezó a quitarme la blusa. Me la sacó suavemente, dejando que la ropa rozara mi piel. Así quedé en sujetador. Ahora era mi turno. Primero le deshice el nudo de la corbata y la deslicé para quitarla. Empecé a desabrocharle botón a botón, su camisa. Podía ver su top. Finalmente, se sacó la camisa dejándola caer hacia atrás. Y volvió a besarme. Dejando ahora, que sus manos acariciaran mi piel desnuda y alrededor de mis pechos. Intenté ir en busca de su piel desnuda, también. Sus besos ahora fueron desde el cuello hasta mi pecho. Buscó el desbrochador para sacarme el sostén. No lo encontraba. Reí y le mostré que estaba en la parte delantera. Lo sacó con los dientes, y rápidamente volvió a besarme la boca y alrededores, dejó que sus manos jugaran con mis pechos. Mientras ella continuaba besándome, empecé a subirle el top, hacia su cabeza para sacarle. Finalmente me ayudó a quitárselo. Empezaron los gemidos. Ritsu se entretendió con mis pechos y mi piel hasta que decidió que era la hora de sacarme la falda. Así que me la desabrochó sin dejar de besarme. Y para sacármela se deslizo por mi cuerpo hasta que salió por los pies. E hizo lo mismo con las medias. Volvió a besarme al cuello, buscó mi boca. Me señaló que podía sacarle los pantalones. Así que bajé mis manos hasta desabrocharle los botones y bajarle la cremallera. Se quedaron atascados, así que los quitamos entre las dos. Y quedamos solo en bragas.

Ritsu ahora empezó a moverse contra mi y acariciar todo mi cuerpo. Sin parar de besarme. Yo hice lo mismo. Hasta que sus manos llegaron a acariciar mis muslos. Abrí las piernas. Ella se encajó. Nos movimos la una contra la otra hasta más no poder. Gemimos un montón. Finalmente me sacó las bragas desalinizándolas por mi pierna. Estaban tan mojadas que parecía que acabaran de salir de la lavadora. Deslicé las bragas de Ritsu por su pierna y tampoco es que lo estuvieran menos. Me continuó besando. Ahora íbamos en busca de la intimidad contraria. Ritsu buscaba la mía y yo la suya. No dejaba de gemir en su boca, y ella casi que no podía besarme. Aún y así continuaba besándome. Iba recorriendo mi cara y mi cuello, aunque volvió a mi boca.

Entramos en cada intimidad de una a la vez.

Empezó a trabajar dentro de mi.

Empezé a trabajar en su interior.

Sus dedos acariciándome el clítoris, dándome un placer que no recordaba. Tuve mi primer orgasmo.

Traté de imitar lo que hacía para que fuéramos al mismo tiempo. Gemidos y más orgasmos.

Estábamos a punto de explotar.

Finalmente, reventadas. Decidimos penetrarnos.

Ritsu se deshizo sobre mi y yo me deshice sobre el colchón. Orgasmo en su boca y ella en la mía.

Cayó rendida sobre mi. La apretujé y nos dormimos.

Más tarde, el móvil de Ritsu sonó.

Ella fue a cogerlo medio dormida. Desgraciadamente no llegó a tiempo. Antes que volviera a llamar, le llegó un mensaje. Desde la cama vi como su cara volvía a tener una sonrisa grande de felicidad. De mucha felicidad. Dejó el móvil y saltó a la cama para llenarme de besos, y apretujarme. Me susurró en la oreja la noticia: - La multinacional va a abrir una sede en Japón, y yo estaré en la junta directiva. Vuelvo a casa, Mio.-

Nos besamos a más no poder, y abrazamos.

Llenas de felicidad.

Esa es mi Ritsu.

La quiero.

La amo.

Es mi todo.

* * *

><p>-¿Has visto ya la hora que es?- La castaña le enseñó la hora a su novia.<p>

- Oh dios mío.- la pelinegra fue a pagar y a coger a su compañera del hombro.

Yendo hasta casa, comentaron las historias que habían dicho.

- Está genial.-

- Me encantó.-

- Es bonita.-

- Divertida.-

Se sonrieron y apretaron su manos entrelazadas. Dijeron al unísono:_ "Son algunas de las muchas historias que siempre nos habríamos enamorado de mil formas distintas."_

Acabaron riéndose.

* * *

><p>Dedicado a mi maravillosa novia:<strong> Mio A<strong>.

Espero que te guste.

Para celebrar estos dos geniales meses, que continúan.

16/11/14

Las canciones de cada capítulo:

Kings and Queens – 30 seconds to mars

Vie en rose – Edith Piaf

By My Side – Beachwood Sparks

On Melancholy Hill – Gorillaz


End file.
